Operation: S.K.R.A.M.B.L.E. transcript
Now Loading Kids Next Door Mission Operation: S.K.R.A.M.B.L.E. Sweet ' '''Kuki's ' 'Recapturizements ' 'Amuse ' 'Brutal ' 'Little ' '''Enemies Scene 1: The Tree House Numbuh 5: "It's silent, too silent." Numbuh 5 walks around, then looks around in alarm. Alarm Blaring Numbuhs 2, 3, 4 and 5 begin rushing outta their tree house bedrooms. Numbuh 1: "Code red, code red, the tree house is under attack again!" Numbuh 1: "Kids Next Door, battle stations!" The 5 Kids Next Door operatives rush outside the tree house and they notice the Delightful Children from Down the Lane approaching them. DCFDTL: "Hey, Kids Next Door operatives, long time no see." Numbuh 4: "You're not getting away with anything else, Delightful Children from Down the Lane, not without another fight!" Numbuh 1: "My S.P.I.C.E.R. will try to hold you back!" Numbuh 1 begins shooting at the Delightful Children from Down the Lane with his S.P.I.C.E.R. (Stingy Pepper Inframed Cannon Enflames Retinas), but they back away from it. DCFDTL: "Nice try, all we want is 1 of your team mates, and we're gonna skramble up her brains." The Delightful Children from Down the Lane release a great big robotic arm, and it captures Numbuh 3 instantly. Numbuh 3: "No, stop let go of me!" Numbuh 4: "No, Numbuh 3, come back!" Numbuh 2: "Let her go, Delightful dorkinators!" DCFDTL: "Sorry to rain on your parade, but right now, we're taking her down to our mansion to skramble up her brains." The Delightful Children from Down the Lane go off with Numbuh 3 on their flying robo-craft, all the way back to the Delightful Mansion from Down the Lane. Numbuh 5: "Oh, we're too late right now, they've already got her!" Numbuh 1: "We've gotta rescue Numbuh 3 from getting her brains skrambled up in the Delightful Mansion from Down the Lane, now follow me, hurry up, we've got no time to lose!" The 4 Kids Next Door operatives head out on their mission to the Delightful Mansion from Down the Lane. Inside the Delightful Mansion from Down the Lane Numbuh 1: "Alright, everybody, we need to figure out which 1 of these rooms Numbuh 3 is inside of." Numbuh 5: "Good thinkin' Numbuh 1, now we need to find which 1 of these doors lead to that room." Numbuhs 1, 2, 4 and 5 enter the room and sneak right past Father's desk and they make it all the way to the secret passage way where Numbuh 3 is being held captive. Numbuh 1: "Look, there's the Delightful Children from Down the Lane." Numbuh 2: "And there's Numbuh 3 all the way up there." DCFDTL: "Well if it isn't those pathetic little Kids Next Door operatives breaking into our mansion." Numbuh 5: "That's not gonna happen this time!" Numbuh 4: "And we know how you guys are gonna let her go the hard way or the easy way!" DCFDTL: "Oh yeah? we'll see about that, won't we?" Numbuh 1: "Kids Next Door, attack!" Numbuhs 1, 2, 4 and 5 begin shooting at the Delightful Children from Down the Lane in order to prevent Numbuh 3's brains from being skrambled up by the brain skrambler. Numbuh 3: "You guys, hurry up, I can't hold out much longer!" Numbuh 2: "Hang on, Numbuh 3, we're here to get you outta here!" DCFDTL: "Any last words before you all go down?" Numbuh 1: "No, you guys are the 1s going down!" DCFDTL: "No, really, wait, it's not what it looks like!" The 4 Kids Next Door operatives begin shooting at the Delightful Children from Down the Lane again. DCFDTL: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Numbuh 1: "Good job, team, now we'll just cut the ropes and get Numbuh 3 outta here." Numbuhs 1, 2, 4 and 5 cut the ropes down and Numbuh 3 is finally free at last. Numbuh 3: "Oh, Numbuhs 1, 2, 4 and 5, I thought I would never see you guys again." Numbuh 2: "Our pleasure, Numbuh 3, now that you're back on our team, let's all go back home to the tree house and relax a bit." Numbuh 4: "Finally, I can use another relaxation." Scene 2: Back in the tree house Numbuh 1: "Well, it sure is good to be back home again." Numbuh 5: "Not 1 single brain to be skrambled up." Numbuh 2: "At least we won't be seeing that disturbing machine anymore." Numbuh 4: "You can say that again." End Transmission......... Voice cast members end credits *Ben Diskin as Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2 and the DCFDTL (voices) *Lauren Tom as Numbuh 3 (voice) *Dee Bradley Baker as Numbuh 4 and the DCFDTL (voices) *Cree Summer Francks as Numbuh 5 and the DCFDTL (voices) *Darren Norris as Count Spankulot (voice) *Dakota Fanning as Numbuh 238,239 (voice) *Danny Cooksey as Numbuh 325,326 (voice) *Kenan Thompson as Numbuh 621,648 (voice) *Jennifer Hale as Numbuh 86 and Female Computer Voice (voices) Category:Season 7 transcripts